Un mago distinto
by luiscario
Summary: ¿Quieres alguien que sea un especie de cerdo para el matadero? pierdete, ¿quieres alguien que pelee en contra del destino que creen esta impuesto? soy tu chico. (no harem)


**Hola aquí luiscario con su primer fanfic de Harry Potter con elementos de venom disfrútenlo.**

**Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y venom pertenece a marvel.**

* * *

El día 1 de septiembre desde hace más de mil años era un día especial para los magos de Reino Unido y la estación de King´s cross era el punto de partida para todos por lo que era normal ver a familias o lo más parecido a una.

-te dije que no era necesario que me acompañes-dijo uno de los tantos chicos que empezaban su primer año al adulto que lo ayudaba a jalar el carrito con el equipaje, este solo sonríe y lo abraza con su brazo libre.

-Harry, Harry no importa cuánto trates de ocultarlo sé que esto significa mucho más de lo que quieres decir-Harry un niño de pelo negro lacio y ojos verdes lo mira entre enojado y apenado.

-Sabes que puedo matarte-Sirius lo ignora, sabe que es cierto y cómo lo saco de Azkaban.

**Flashback**

Era otro día oscuro en Azkaban y las únicas razones por la que ha mantenido su cordura en una pieza, las cuales eran su obsesión con matar a cola gusano y su forma de animago pero Sirius "canuto" Orión Black III ya no era el mismo que había sido hace siete años y había oído los desvaríos de los demás prisioneros pero ahora escuchaba risas, risas y pasos pero no de un adultos sino de un niño de ocho años que llego frente a su celda.

-¿Sirius Black?-su aguda voz infantil contrasto con su tono serio y Sirius sintió cómo un hormigueo en su cabeza y, el niño transformó su mano en una garra y de unos cuantos zarpazos el hueco en la celda fue lo suficientemente grande para que Sirius pueda pasar sin problema.

-¿Quién eres?-talvez no era el momento pero con la extraña situación podía darse el lujo de preguntar el nombre de su liberador.

-No es momento de hacer preguntas-extendiendo uno de sus brazos este se rodeó del mismo material de la vez anterior pero en vez de cortarlo, lo jalo fuera de la celda y manteniendo la conexión lo arrastro hasta el pequeño puerto que servía para traer y llevar a los prisioneros, lo metió en un pequeño barco y zarpo.

-¿Ahora si es momento de preguntas?-lo raro es que en una situación cómo esta quien más miedo imponía no era él mismo.

-Si-la conversación empezó con Harry mostrándole su cicatriz y contándole con un detalle que ni el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes con todo el opio de medio oriente pudiera hacer.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo eso?-ese día él apenas pudo razonar la traición de cola gusano y Harry le había dicho cuántos avada kedabras había lanzado Voldemort, señalando su cicatriz le explico lo que eran los horrocruxes y cómo obtuvo el suyo.

Sirius se quedó de piedra al oír lo que él propio Harry definió como "la parte menos complicada" y todavía faltaba el resto, resulta que Dumbledore lo dejo en casa de sus tíos maternos (Sirius dedujo que era Dumbledore porque eso le había dicho Hagrid esa noche) y estos mismos lo entregaron a la fundación L.I.F.E quienes experimentaron con él y por ultimo lo expusieron a un simbionte extraterrestre, cómo resultado sus habilidades naturales altas sumado a los experimentos de mejoramiento, su simbionte y la aparente asimilación del alma de Voldemort lo convirtieron en un tipo de súper mago.

-¿A dónde vamos?-el escape/secuestro no había sido precisamente silencioso y para la próximo vez que los aurores revisen Azkaban se iban a enterar de su escape y no quería que algo le pase a Harry, quien parecía no tomarle importancia.

-El Himalaya-El viaje apenas comenzaba.

**Fin del flashback**

Antes de entrar al andén 9 y ¾, Sirius paro a Harry.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Harry con cierta impaciencia.

-Pienso que deberías tratar de hacer algunos amigos-aquella respuesta tomo desprevenido a Harry, que se sintió ligeramente ofendido.

-Y tu un noviazgo que no dure tres horas-contraataco Harry conmocionando bastante a Sirius.

-No es lo mismo, aparte de Liuer, Hayate y yo, no tienes más amigos-Sirius tratando de tomar una pose más autoritaria puso sus brazos tras su espalda y saco el pecho pero Harry lo vio con cierta indiferencia.

-No creo que siquiera recuerde el nombre de la última mujer con la que te acostaste-Sirius se puso algo nervioso ya que Harry en parte tenía razón pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Te propongo un trato-Harry lo miro esperando el castigo al perdedor-tu consigue al menos un amigo sincero y yo saldré con una mujer por seis meses-Harry hizo una mueca pero era eso o nada.

-Si yo gano vamos a tener un maratón con todas las películas de terror durante una semana y si tu ganas yo solo veré películas PG-a Harry debido a la asimilación del alma de Voldemort había adquirido una vena sádica por lo que disfrutaba del genero del horror y poner a Sirius a acompañarlo también le gustaba por otro lado le disgustaban las películas infantiles porque al ser tan listo consideraba que era un desperdicio de tiempo.

Ambos cerraron el trato, por fin atravesaron el muro a la estación 9 y ¾ y se despidieron. Harry simplemente vago por el tren sin poder decidirse a entrar en alguno de los vagones, no tenía buenos recuerdos de parte de Tom pero no fue necesario ya que por estar distraído choco con un chico de su edad, de pelo rubio cenizo y cara redonda.

-Oh lo siento, buscaba a mi sapo-se excusó, parecía algo patético pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo potencial.

-Necesitas algo de ayuda-se ofreció sin decirle su nombre ya que si tiene un sapo, animales aunque útiles, anticuados por lo que podría ser un mago sangre pura y Sirius dijo amigos sinceros.

Neville acepto su ayuda y le dijo que otra persona le estaba ayudando, una chica de pelo muy espeso llamada Hermione, Harry simplemente asintió y se fue por su camino. Después de un rato se arto y estaba a punto de sacar su varita para usar accio para atraer al estúpido sapo pero oyó un grito femenino.

-Si no es el maldito sapo espero que se esté muriendo-dijo mientras entraba al compartimiento viendo a una chica pelirroja que gritaba cómo si estuviera en la película "ranas" del 72 es decir el sapo estaba hay en una esquina tratando de saltar por la ventana y la chica al otro lado del compartimiento gritaba cómo si fuera su trabajo.

-Carpe retractum-de la varita de Harry salió un rayo purpura que atrapo a Trevor justo cuando había saltado por la ventana y lo jalo a él, una vez estuvo en sus manos la pelirroja empezó a calmarse-deja de ser tan dramática-dijo dispuesto a irse.

-Eres insensible-lo amonesto sin causar ningún tipo de empatía en Harry.

A Harry eso no le importo y la abandono ahí para buscar a Neville o a Hermione gruñendo por la molesta pelirroja y, recordando cómo Sirius y Tom podían convertir a mujeres que se podrían definir cómo fieras en simples animales de peluche, él mismo había observado y aprendido que cualquier mujer podía ser apaciguada con palabras dulces y detalles cursis pero a él no le interesaban las mujeres.

Le tomo unos minutos, y algo de esfuerzo para evitar que Trevor vuelva a escapar, encontrar a Neville quien le agradeció profundamente y le dijo que se lo había regalado su tío Algie cuando utilizó por primera vez magia accidental, esto causo que Harry sonriera pensando que tenía un **alto potencial**.

-Mi familia pensaba que era un squib pero un día mientras mi tío Algie trataba de hacer que expulse algo de magia, sujetándome de los tobillos frente a la ventana del segundo piso pero se distrajo y me soltó pero rebote, me regalo a Trevor-Harry no pudo evitar crear una imagen mental de un león acariciando un pequeño cordero.

No les tomo mucho encontrar a Hermione discutiendo con un niño pecoso y pelirrojo que se presentó cómo Ron Weasley, a Harry solo le sonaba el apellido Weasley por el escándalo que se produjo cuando Septimus Weasley se casó con Cedrella Black lo que significó la expulsión de está del árbol genealógico de los Black por casarse con un traidor de la sangre pero eso no importaba ahora, platicaron sobre sí mismos, sobre los cinco hermanos mayores y hermana menor de Ron, de la exigente crianza que la abuela de Neville le había dado, los amorosos padres de Hermione y los gustos de cinematografía de Harry, tanto tiempo tomo la conversación que Hermione se fue a preguntarle al maquinista que tan cerca estaban de Hogwarts.

No paso mucho antes de que al compartimiento entrando lo que Harry basándose en los recuerdos de Tom, un Malfoy con su Crabbe y su Goyle.

-¿Está Harry Potter aquí?-pregunto Malfoy dándose mucha importancia-¿eres tú?-señalo a Harry y este asintió distraídamente-Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-Ya no sabía si su padre era Lucius Malfoy o Ian Fleming.

Ron dejo escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risa, Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miro.

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres, mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener-Crabbe y Goyle se rieron de forma torpe y Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry.

-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter, no querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida, yo puedo ayudarte en eso- Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias -dijo con frialdad, Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter-dijo con calma-a menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres, ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos, tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y Longbottom y terminarás como ellos, la chaqueta negra de Harry se revolvió y Ron se levantó, el rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

-Repite eso-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

-Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh?-se burló Malfoy.

—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Ron, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Neville mientras Harry se mantenía tranquilo.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo-Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron, el pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.

Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos, Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione volvió a entrar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.

-Creo que se ha desmayado-dijo Ron a Harry miró más de cerca a la rata-no, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir-y era así.

-Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando, no os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!-puso los brazos en forma de jarra y Ron no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros-dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo- ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?-Eso se podía considerar una insinuación o no.

-A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?-Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía, Harry miró por la ventanilla, estaba oscureciendo, podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura, el tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos, por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio, el estómago de Neville se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén, Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche, entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!-La gran cara peluda de Rubeus Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas. —Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!-resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero, estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados, nadie hablaba mucho.

-En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts -exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro-justo al doblar esta curva-se produjo un fuerte ¡Oooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro, en la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!-gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla, Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione-¿Todos habéis subido?-continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo-¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!-Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

-¡Bajad las cabezas!-exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco, todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco, fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí, tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall-dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí-Abrió bien la puerta. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-dijo la profesora McGonagall-El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas, la Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts, tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa-explico llevándolos por un pasillo

-Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos, mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor, espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que les toque, la Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio, les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglan lo mejor posible-los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.

-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia -dijo la profesora McGonagall-por favor, esperad tranquilos-salió de la habitación, Harry no pudo evitar recordar cómo después de ver una película de terror le decía buenas noches a Sirius.

-¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos?-preguntó Neville a Ron.

-Creo que es una especie de prueba, Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma-pues si lo ves desde cierto punto de vista que te pongan un sombrero parlante en la cabeza puede parecer una broma. Miró a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados, nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría, Harry intentó no escucharla.

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

-¿Qué es...?-Resopló. Lo mismo que todos a su alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás, de un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año, por lo visto, estaban discutiendo.

El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía: -Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad... -

-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?-El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año, nadie respondió.

-¡Alumnos nuevos!-dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos-están esperando la selección, ¿no?-algunos asintieron-¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff!-continuó el Fraile-mi antigua casa, ya sabéis-

-En marcha-dijo una voz aguda-la Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar, la profesora McGonagall había vuelto, uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme-

Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año, encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago, el sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio, durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo, entonces el sombrero se movió, una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

-¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero!-susurró Ron a Harry-Voy a matar a Fred-La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen -dijo.

-¡Abbott, Hannah! Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó el sombrero, la mesa de hufflepuff aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

-¡Bones, Susan!-la chica pelirroja del tren avanzo.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!-

-¡RAVENCLAW!-la mesa de ravenclaw aplaudió esta vez, varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas, Harry pudo ver a los a dos pelirrojos con pecas, silbando. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.

-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!-

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-

-Finnigan, Seamus-el muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

-Granger, Hermione-Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-gritó el sombrero.

Cuando Neville, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete, el sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse, cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

-¡Potter; Harry!-mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

-¿Ha dicho Potter? –

-¿Ese Harry Potter? -Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero, esperó.

-Valla parece que ya lo decidiste-una vocecita sonó en su oreja.

-Sí, quiero una estadía tranquila y si voy a gryffindor, nadie sospechara de que soy más de lo que ven-dijo Harry, si iba a slytherin todos lo iban a ver cómo un posible mago tenebroso, en hufflepuff posiblemente hagan escándalo por pensar que era un inútil, en ravenclaw tendría que mostrar más de que quería por el simple hecho de no quedarse atrás y en gryffindor nadie pensaría que era distinto a sus padres.

-No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Un prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: « ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes, éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.

Ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron, tenía una palidez cruzó verdosa, un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.

-Bien hecho, Ron, excelente-dijo pomposamente él mismo prefecto que le había estrechado la mano, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie, miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como lo recordaba Tom, nada podía gustarle más que verlos allí.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo-¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!-no tenía nada que envidiarle a los discursos de Dippet pero parecía estar loco.

-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto-dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.

-¿No puede...?-fingió no saber nada.

-No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años-dijo el fantasma-no lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos, creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio, fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Yo sé quién es usted!-dijo súbitamente Ron-mi hermano me lo contó, ¡usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!-

-Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy...-comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.

-¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?-Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.

-Así -dijo enfadado, se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró, toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra, era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien, pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo:

-¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin-Harry por un momento recordó los años de estudiante de Tom y las veces en las que hizo ganar a slytherin dicha copa.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie, todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido, tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año, los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos, y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo, los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos-el señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos, las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch, y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa-Harry rio, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!-exclamó Dumbledore, Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas, Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

-¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!-dijo Dumbledore-¡Y allá vamos! Y todo el colegio vociferó:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes, al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre, Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

-¡Ah, la música!-dijo, enjugándose los ojos-¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!- Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron al prefecto pelirrojo a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol, las piernas de Harry parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida, estaban tan dormidos que ni se sorprendieron al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando el prefecto pelirrojo en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes, subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

-Peeves-susurró Percy a los de primer año-es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist-levantó la voz-Peeves, aparece-La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?-se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

-¡Oooooh!-dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!-de pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos, todos se agacharon.

-Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto, ¡lo digo en serio!-gritó enfadado Percy, Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar-tienen que tener cuidado con Peeves-dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando-el Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos, ya llegamos-al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

-¿Santo y seña?-preguntó.

-Caput draconis-dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared, todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro, sus baúles ya estaban allí, demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

-Una comida increíble, ¿no?-murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas-¡fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas-Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Sin poder evitarlo saco un chocolate, para él un chocolate es lo que el opio es para Sherlock Holmes y esa pesadilla para los bartenders de James Bond y aparte que necesitaba la feniletilamina porque si no tendría que empezar a matar a alguien, por un momento oyó cómo la cama de Ron por lo que se lo come antes de que este se lo pida y duerme creando un capullo con su simbionte.

* * *

**Algo consistente con mi idea de este crossover es que el simbionte ayude a Harry a asimilar al horrocrux y tener los recuerdos de Voldemort y modificar su apariencia.**

**Sin embargo admito que la siguiente versión estuvo inspirada en la película de Venom (2018) y la relación de simbionte y portador intentando imitar al Eddie Brock de Tom Hardy pero después me di cuenta que en los comics por alguna razón a Venom no le tratan cómo un personaje si no cómo un arma biológica y asi es cómo será aquí y también me inspire en Shiba Takeru de samurái sentai shinkenger para la personalidad.**

**Otra versión previa era al inicio donde Harry mataba a los Dursley y decia su variante de la frase "we are vemon" a parte que en esta versión Sirius no estaba libre.**

**Este súper sentai también me ayudo para el Lincoln de "el nuevo ghost rider" y más tarde sabrán porque.**

**¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Harry y Sirius entre la liberación de Sirius y el 1 de septiembre?**

**¿Quién será la pareja de Harry: Hermione, Ginny o Susan? **


End file.
